Tails in the Night
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: my first ever fic. Over two years old is finally finished. This is the stupid parody of Rapunzel the YYH style.


Disclaimer: These characters does not belong to me, heh heh heh I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while. They belong to Togashi Yoshihiro-sama, all of them. 

This is my first written fic so it's kinda sappy and stupid, so please be merciful and c/c are welcomed. My ….urm our e-mail is kitsunes@hotmail.com. The plots and some lines are thought by my cousin, Fuyuki-chan. 

By the way, this is a h/k fic, if you have a problem with yaoi I suggest you get out of here before you get sick from all the sappy romance. And Hiei is a 'little' different here, okay? So if you find anything different about him don't be surprised, ne. 

Oh and Kurama is kind of powerless here…..oh what the heck, all the characters are all OOC!!! If you want originality, I'm sorry. I just can't help changing them. Besides, it's not my idea… 

Fuyuki : Oh, cut the crap 

Siren : All right! All right! Keep your pants on! And put down that butcher knife. Now let's start with the story. Iku zo!

Notes:

( ) author's note (that means the both of us)

_' ' Character's thoughts_

" " Character's speech 

ps. ( ) comments from me, Siren, yatta!! 

( ) comments from my crazy (@#$% itai!) cousin, Fuyuki. 

Pss. If you find anything here insulting or upsetting or etceteras, please forgive me. I assure you that it's purely unintentional.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Part 1 

Once upon a time (actually it was only a few years ago) (*_*) in a far away country, lived a great king who ruled with an iron fist. Even though he was blind, all of his subordinates feared him for he was not only a powerful wizard but also keen in all his other senses. It seemed to them that he was fearless and had no weakness but little did they know that….. 

Despite his famed ruling and great powers he was lonely (even though he was kinda handsome but it didn't help much being blind). You see, he had foreseen…um I mean foretold years ago that if he should fall in love it would be the end of him so he was careful not to fall in love. But after so many years he begun to feel lonely…. 

************************************************************************* 

Now let's go to a young couple who lived behind Yomi's favourite garden, they lived a humble life but they were both content. They were both hardworking people and helpful but there was something missing in their life which was the pitter patter of little feet in the house and it was what they both longed for. It was then one day when Keiko found that she was pregnant that joy erupted in the house 

Both Yuusuke and Keiko was content at last until one day, when Keiko was looking out of the window into Yomi's favorite garden she saw some tempting salad which her heart began to crave. She tried to ignore it but as days passed by, the temptation grew so great she finally relented and she begged her husband to steal some for her 

" YUUSUKE!!" she screamed. " I really can't stand it anymore!!!" she begins to cry leaving Yuusuke speechless. " If I can't have a taste of those salad I will surely die!"

she said between sobs. 

" But it is from Yomi's garden, he will surely kill me if I am caught." Yuusuke frowned. " Besides , it would do you some good to diet. The seams of your dress look tight." he said. 

Yuusuke's neighbours might have heard some screaming of help coming from the little hut, a little wailing, some shout of anger and things banging but none of them had complain or even said a thing the next day when they met with a bruised and beaten Yuusuke. = P 

Finally as Keiko begins to wail louder Yuusuke compelled to steal some *%$#@ salad for the impossible woman. 

" Alright! Alright! I'll do it" he wave his hand in the air in frustration. " Will you shut up!" he shouted at the wailing woman who immediately stopped crying. 

" Thank you, Yuusuke." She said sweetly. Yuusuke sighed. 

************************************************************************ 

Yuusuke sighed again, for the fifth time after he had agreed to steal some salad for Keiko as he climbed over the impossible tall brick wall. He fell over to the other side with a muffled oomph and managed to get another bruise before getting up. He cursed for the fourth time that night.

"Might as well get this over with." He said gathering some of the healthy salad. He wrapped them up in a cloth and carried them on his shoulder. He was about to climb up the wall when he suddenly stopped. 

He cursed again for the umpteenth time as he heard some noises and quickly climbed up in a tree. He wanted to curse again when he saw that it was Yomi the bastard who was keen on torturing his prisoners relentlessly but didn't dare just in case the king heard it. Yomi was talking to his adviser who nodded and left after wishing his master good night.

Yuusuke began to feel more and more restless as every minute crawled by slowly. He sweat so much he was drenched from head to toe and his heart was beating so profusely he was surprised that the blind king did not hear it slam against his ribs. 

The king of Gandara was taking a long time admiring his plants and sighing every other minute. Yuusuke absently wondered why the King of Gandara was depressed and nearly sighed aloud as king Yomi turned to go back to his palace but manage to stop it before it came out of his mouth. 

But unfortunately for him, the branch he was sitting on chose that moment to break. With a yelp, he fell on his butt. As Yuusuke tried to get the little keiko's flying around his head to disappear, he saw a shadow loom over him. He gulped as Yomi grabbed his collar and lifted him up. 

" What are you doing here in my garden???" Yomi demanded. He shook the younger man until the cloth containing the salad dropped, spilling all it's contents. Yuusuke could actually feel Yomi's temper flare as he 'saw' them. 

" You dare to steal my plants!" he said. " You'll have to pay for your incompetence!" 

He was about to hit the younger man when Yuusuke blurted out stupidly about how his wife was pregnant and she needed him to take care of her and he begged for mercy. Yomi stopped suddenly and Yuusuke thought he was dead meat when Yomi smiled cynically. But Yomi didn't hit him as he thought he would. 

" Tell you what." Yomi said as he put Yuusuke down. " I'll let you take all the salad you want if you would give me something in return." Yuusuke's eyes were wide as he just nodded numbly at Yomi's words. He took the cloth and filled it with salad at Yomi's gesture. Yomi smiled as he observed the young man. When Yuusuke finished, he continued.

" My demand is simple," he said as he led the young man to the gate. " what I want is….." he paused as he opened the gate. " the child that your wife will give birth to soon." Yuusuke's eyes widen as Yomi pushed him out and without letting him say anything he closed the gate, leaving a miserable Yuusuke outside. 

There was nothing a couple of peasants could do but to relent to the king's words. So after the baby was born, Yuusuke and Keiko were forced to give their first born to the blind king who appeared at their front door the day after their baby was born. 

At first, when the blind king made the offer he didn't know why he did it. He was lonely and he needed someone so he decided to spare the young man and take the child to "play" with (a proof of how twisted his mind really was) but the king of Gandara fell in love at the first 'sight' of the baby. It was a beautiful boy with lovely emerald eyes, soft red hair and a fair complexion. (Sigh! Who wouldn't) 

As the baby grew older, he begun to resemble a girl especially when Yomi let him grow his hair long. Yomi named the little beauty Kurama. And as days passed by, the older he grew, the more beautiful Kurama became. At the age of 10, Yomi locked Kurama up in a tall tower deep in the forest. 

Yomi did it out of jealousy, for he did not want anyone else to admire Kurama's beauty but himself and as the red haired boy grew older, Yomi's desire to obtain Kurama grew. He kept the young boy in the tower only with books to occupy Kurama's time, whom had grew up fascinated with them. 

Kurama didn't mind, being soft at heart and gentle most of the time, which enhanced his beauty and Yomi was contented on visiting Kurama once a day, just observing the redhead read the books he brought along everyday. 

************************************************************************

Anyway, while Yomi was out visiting Kurama one day, the King's greatest nemesis, Queen Mukuro "summoned" for her son, a great warrior. (and gorgeously adorable too ^-^!!) 

"HIEI! Get your ass down here!" she shouted from the bottom of the stairs. A black figure leaped down to land gracefully in front of her. Mukuro looked up at her 6 feet heir as the dark being confronted her. (*sweatdrop*, I swear it wasn't my idea to change his height) (Nani!!? What do you mean by that!?) 

"What do you want, woman?" he asked roughly. Mukuro's temper was about to flare when a spy came back to report about Yomi's daily disappearance. And before Mukuro could say anything Hiei begin to walk out of the hall. 

"Where are you going, Hiei?" she demanded. Her son spared her a cold glance before replying. 

"To spy on Yomi." He said curtly. 

************************************************************************ 

Hiei hid behind a large tree to keep from being discovered by the King of Gandara as the blind wizard slowly rode away from the tall tower that was situated in the middle of the dark forest, which was the border of the two countries. Hiei made sure that the king was out of sight before he came out. 

The young prince prowled around the high tower for a door before noticing the window high above the tower. He wondered what the blind king would keep high in tower that was so important to him that he would keep it locked up in the middle of the forest and how did he get up the tower. He couldn't find any door and when Hiei was about to leave, he heard someone singing. 

The voice of the singer was sweet and calm making Hiei feel at ease. He looked up the tower and realized that the voice was coming from the tower. The questions in his head begun to grow as the voice sang. He left reluctantly an hour after the voice stopped and no other noise came from the tower. 

That night was the most intolerable night of his life. He found himself thinking of the voice and the tower that Yomi would visit everyday. He would not tell anything to Mukuro though she demanded to know what he had learned. He found himself drawn to the tower where he would wait patiently for the voice to sing everyday after that day. (he wasn't known for his patience, quite on the contrary actually. So it is kind of "unusual" for him to do so. Acckkk!! *dodge icefall and whatever from my cousin) 

He would stay at the bottom trying to find a way to the top to look for the singer while listening to the voice sing. It would be at times like this that he would wonder who was up in the tower that Yomi would hide from everybody. Until one day, he saw Yomi at the bottom of the tower saying these words; 

" Kurama, Kurama. Let down your hair." 

Then to Hiei's amazement, (and Yomi's too) a chair flew down from the tower, nearly hitting the blind wizard. Hiei blinked. _'Whoever up there certainly has a sense of humor' Hiei mused as the blind king begin to boil, there was giggling from above. (giggle) ^_~ _

"Kurama! I said hair not chair!" the king shouted. Then from the tower came another giggle and a muffled 'gomen'. Hiei recognized the voice as the singer's as a plait of beautiful gold red hair came tumbling down from the tower. Hiei watched as Yomi grab the thick plait and started to climb up. 

Surprisingly there was no screaming for help from the tower after the wizard entered the tower through the window above, so Hiei decided to wait. But as evening began to fall, Hiei was about to leave when he witnessed the blind wizard climb down using the thick braid. Hiei wanted to go up to see who was in the tower but decided to wait for twilight to come, so he left after seeing the blind king leave. 

The whole evening was a torture. All the waiting was getting on his nerves. When night came, he was so anxious with curiosity (for the first time in his life), he found himself at the bottom of the tower in no time. He took a deep breath and tried his best to imitate Yomi's voice.

"Kurama! Kurama! Let down your hair!" he shouted, mentally congratulating himself for sounding like Yomi (not!) ; p. He quickly moved aside just in case the person up there wanted to try the stunt that happened that morning again. But what came down was just the braid of red hair. 

He came out only after making sure that there was no flying chair from the tower. He took hold of the hair and found it surprisingly soft and silky. Holding it tight he begin to climb up. When he reach the top window, he climb in and took a good look at the tower. It was surrounded with racks and racks of books and LOTS of green plants especially roses, of all colours, red, blue, white, yellow and even green roses.

Then he noticed someone sitting at a table in the middle of the large room, 'her' back facing Hiei. He realized suddenly that the braid in his hand was actually her hair. And as Hiei walked towards her he noticed that she wore a light green shirt and pants of the same colour with a long tunic of a darker shade of green and a yellow sash on her slim waist, and damn, does she look good in them. (*swoon*) (*sweatdrop*, baka!) 

"Tell me Yomi." She said, her voice soft and calm, regarding Hiei as the longhaired wizard. "Are you on diet? You seem much heavier this mor…" she turned in her chair to look at Hiei " …ning" Her eyes widen and her mischievous smile disappeared as she saw Hiei.

Hiei had a good look at her face at that moment. She had a smooth porcelain face with breathtaking features. A small pointed nose, sensual lips that matched perfectly with big beautiful expressive emerald eyes. Hiei stared. She was probably around 16 years old and Hiei was sure that she was probably, no, definitely the most beautiful being that he had ever laid eyes on.

She abruptly got up, pushing the chair she was sitting on, causing it to fall with a loud crash. Hiei snapped out of his half-trance. Right now, her eyes showed fear and Hiei realized (after he finally got his brains to work again) that he was probably the first person that she had seen in many years.

" Who…who… who are you?" she asked pointing an unsteady finger at him. He took a step, wanting to calm her fears, but she took a step back and tripped at the fallen chair. ~.~`

"Abunai!" he said, lunging forward to grab her slim waist and pulling her upright but he lost his footing suddenly and tripped on her (very long) ^-^ braid. He fell forward along with the young girl.

Fuyuki: Yatta! I thought of this part!! 

Siren : Duh!! Who would be dumb enough to think of such stupid….ouch!! Stop!! Let go!! %$#@ HELP!!! Someone! Pry her teeth off my arm!

pss. I'm really sorry I made Yuusuke sound like DE Idiot in the first part. Keiko and Yuusuke was the only candidate suitable enough for the roles. I mean, who would believe that Kurama's father is Kuwabara? And if Yukina becomes Kurama's mother then.. what about Hiei!? (not to mention he'll kill me if I put Kuwabara and Yukina together) (well, duh!) 

Part 2 

Kurama took a drink from his cup, never taking his eyes off the book he was reading. He held on his long braid as his **fiancé climb up the tall tower. He pondered about the lighter weight on his braid before he heard feet landing on the floor of the tower.**

_'He even sounds lighter than usual' he mused but didn't turn to the blind wizard as he felt him getting nearer. He continued on his book and ignored the other man._

"Tell me Yomi." He said, smiling impishly. "Are you on diet? You seem much heavier this mor…" he turned….to see a complete stranger standing in the middle of the room looking at him. " …ning." He finished weakly. 

His eyes widen and he stood up so abruptly the chair he was sitting on screeched backwards and fell with a loud bang. He didn't notice. The other boy, a handsome young youkai with black hair highlighted with dark blue with a white star burst on his forehead, snapped out of his trance at the sound.

"Who…who… who are you?" he asked, pointing at red-eyed boy shakily. The taller boy took a step forward and he automatically took a step backwards, forgetting about the chair behind him. His ankle caught the leg of the fallen chair causing him to lose balance.

He nearly fell, tripping over the chair, but the young man came forward pulling him to his feet, by his waist. He was glad he didn't fall and look like an idiot in front of the stranger but it was only short lived as the other boy tripped on Kurama's braid and fell too. ^.^`

What happened next were probably the weirdest and the most amazing thing that ever happened to the both of them. Their lips met for a moment before they both fell in a heap. Kurama's eyes grew wide again as he met with fiery red eyes. 

Siren : If you think that this part is very cliché, don't blame me. It's not my idea. 

Fuyuki : YOU!!! At least this idea is better than YOUR idea. 

************************************************************************ 

With his hands around the young girl's waist, Hiei's eyes were mesmerized with emerald green ones as they fell. Her lips were soft and she smelled like roses. That was when he realized that the 'girl' underneath him was actually a boy. 'Her' chest was flat. But right now Hiei didn't think it mattered, nothing else mattered except this wonderful feeling for this other boy. 

************************************************************************

For what seemed like ages, the two laid sprawled on the floor of the tower, staring into each other's eyes before Kurama pushed away from Hiei suddenly. Hiei sat there in a daze as Kurama scuttled away in shock.

Kurama touched his lips unconsciously, it was still wet from the 'kiss'. He felt his face burning and he fervently hoped that the other boy couldn't see it. The truth was, he didn't know what to react being the first time kissed by a total stranger, a very cute stranger at that but still! Yomi had kissed him before but never like that especially not on the lips. P

Kurama blushed red enough to match his hair when the flaming ruby eyes focused on him again. Kurama felt fear grasped him as he sat still, staring back at the dark-haired boy who was only a few feet away from him. Yomi will not like this. He knew that the blind King was a very possessive youkai and he did not like other youkai's looking at Kurama especially the way the young man was looking at him, fevered and lustful.

Kurama got up quickly and the other boy followed. Kurama begin to back away when the red-eyed youkai stepped nearer. He didn't know what to say, especially with his brain still muddled by the kiss. But he didn't need to since the other occupant decided to speak first.

"My name's Hiei." The youkai said slowly, in a soft husky voice that made Kurama shiver. "What is yours?" he smiled, displaying perfect white teeth and a pair of fangs.

"My..my name?" Kurama said, still dumbly looking at his fangs, wondering how it would feel on his skin….. He shook his head. He shouldn't think of this, not when he has a fiancé… He opened his mouth to reply to Hiei's question " Kurama."

The dark-haired youkai smiled again, making him look more handsome and at the same time feral. "That's a very nice name, Kurama." He stepped closer. Kurama tried to back away but he couldn't anymore when he hit the wall and he was trapped between two book shelves. He looked helplessly around as the boy came closer.

"Don't be afraid." The youkai said. _'How can I not?' Kurama thought helplessly __'when your so damn good looking'.(Gabante, Kurama-chan!) As if reading his mind, the red-eyed boy smiled again, cupped his face and leaned down to touch Kurama's lips with his own, hungrily, possessively…._

_'Sweet' Kurama thought lethargically, a moment before everything fled from his mind._

************************************************************************

Hiei moaned into the red-head's lips as fire ignited in his groins. He never felt like this before, so out of control. It felt…….nice. No, not just nice, more. The emerald-eyed boy closed his eyes when Hiei pushed his tongue into the other boy's warm mouth. (ecchi!) (don't look, then) =P A moan came from the red-head who was called Kurama.

Though at that time, he couldn't register what the trembling boy was saying because of his too-fogged brain, Hiei didn't lie when he said that Kurama's name was nice. He couldn't stop himself when he cornered the younger boy between the bookshelves. He wanted to nothing but to press his lips to the long-haired boy's again.

And now that he did, he couldn't stop from kissing the green-eyed boy's fervent lips. A shiver connected them both when Kurama touched his tongue around his own. He moaned again before thrusting his hips against the red-haired boy. That broke the spell that had gently woven itself around the two of them for the deep emerald eyes snapped open in shock.

He felt the boy pushed him away and delivered a stinging slap across his cheek before the confused ruby-haired boy ran pass him but it took Hiei a moment for his muddled brain to grasp what had just happened.

"What the hell." He said, touching his burning cheek a moment before he turned to give chase. "K'so! I'll get you!"

************************************************************************

He closed his eyes and moaned as a tongue intruded into his mouth. Kurama put his own hand on the callused hands cupping his face. He wanted to tug at those hands to let him go but found no strength to do it. He moaned again as the youkai named Hiei stroked his tongue with his own. '_This was wrong…yet, it feels so right, doesn't it?.' He ignored the last remark and his hands clenched against Hiei's cloak weakly._

His eyes snapped open when he felt the taller (^_^`) boy thrust against him_. 'No!' his conscience scream and he pushed the dazed youkai away and slapped the other boy's comely face so hard it left his palm stinging for quite a while. He didn't know why, so he ran passed Hiei before he could let the boy recover from his shock._

He grabbed his long hair in one hand ran but there was no place to run in this Gods-forsaken tower so he ran down the stairs leading to the lower floor where more books were kept. He ran down the wooden stairs in such haste that he forgot about **the broken step and accidentally stepped on it.**

Kurama had told Yomi that morning about a broken plank on one of the stairs and Yomi had promised to fix it the next day so that Kurama would not hurt himself. But apparently Kurama should have urged him to fix it that very same day. If only he wasn't so keen on reading the book Yomi had brought him that day.

The wooden plank gave way beneath his weight (*sweatdrop again* I'm NOT implying that Kurama is overweight. It's faaarrrr from it.) ^-^` and his right foot plunge in to the rotting wood. Splinters stabbed into his foot as he nearly stumbled forward. Though he managed to balance himself upright, he couldn't stop himself from issuing a yelp of pain.

It was only moments before a black blur descended in front of him. Hands that had caressed him with care not so long ago, handled him roughly as the furious ruby-eyed boy grabbed his arms.

"Why did you do that?" the red-eyed youkai growled. Kurama tried to struggle but the hands on his shoulders tightened, hurting his arm. Tears filled the corners of his eyes and he stopped, whimpering in pain. The other boy released him when he finally spotted Kurama's foot buried in the one of the steps.

"You shouldn't have ran." Hiei growled with a scowl plastered on his face. He put his hand on the plank and with a sudden quick burst of youki the plank disintegrated. Hiei lifted Kurama's foot but stopped when the red-haired boy whimpered again. Kurama stumbled into Hiei's arms as he lost his balance. 

Hiei lifted the frail-looking boy up in his arms and carried him up the stairs back to the main room. Hiei held the half-human tightly as if afraid that the red-haired boy would flee again but instead, to his surprise the boy in his arms snuggled into his arms, turning into his embrace.

He settled Kurama on the bed before examining the red-head's right foot. He removed the fox's shoe and tore the cloth from around the ankle of Kurama's pants. The tear exposed enough flesh for him to appreciate Kurama's fair skin. _'White' He thought as he wrapped the foot with special care after removing all the splinters from the wound._

"You shouldn't have ran." Hiei repeated, bandaging Kurama's foot. Kurama felt an irrational flood of anger before snapping at Hiei. _'how dare he….' _

"Well, I wouldn't have ran if you didn't…kiss….." Kurama put his hand on his mouth, remembering the kiss then blushed giving his usually pale complexion some colour. He had never felt like that before and he seldom lost his composure and temper.

All anger flowed smoothly away from Hiei as he observed the red-haired beauty. He was really angry when the boy slapped him not long ago. And he found that it...hurts. Not the place where Kurama had hit him but deep inside when the ruby-haired beauty had pushed him away….

But then, Hiei reflected who wouldn't. Especially with the approach he had made on the red-haired boy. He winced when he remembered how harsh he had been on the stairs. He needed to apologize, after all it was his fault that he frightened the young boy. He really needed to apologize. He opened his mouth but Kurama beat him to it.

"I'm sorry.." the soft alto was hesitant but sincere. "I shouldn't have hit you…."

Hiei cringed as a flood of guilt hit him like tsunami. _'Damn!!' he thought._

"It wasn't your fault….. " he said, growling a little. "I shouldn't have scared you like that." He looked up at the green-eyed boy who was looking at him shyly and smiled a sincere assuring smile. One that no one had ever seen him given before, not even his own mother.

Those wonderful emerald eyes sparkled and Kurama smiled back at him shyly. _'Beautiful' came to his mind again as he indulged himself in the sight of the desirable half-youko sitting on the bed smiling at him. He tore himself away from the sight to finish bandaging the fox's foot._

When he finished, the fox hastily removed his foot away from the fire-demon's lap. Hiei looked up to see fear in Kurama's eyes again. _'He's afraid.' His mind whispered to himself. __' of course!' his conscience shouted back at him. __'Wouldn't you be too, if you were approached by a stranger who couldn't resist to kiss you at first sight?' _

_ 'Kiss' his mind whispered again as he gaze went to those desirable pink lips. Gods, his conscience was right. He wanted to kiss the red-head again. He was about to grab the half-human when his conscience shot back at him__. 'slowly!! Or he'll freak out and run again.' Hiei stopped. Damn. It was right….again._

"I came here for a reason, Kurama." Again he reflected that it was a really nice name. Emerald eyes locked with his own ruby gaze. _'So beautiful' his mind whispered wistfully as he knelt there in front of Kurama enchanted by his leafy gaze._

"Yes?" Kurama's soft alto voice broke his reverie. He mumbled something that resembled an apology (at least to himself). He gulp down the lump in his throat before speaking again.

"I wanted to know who was at the top of the tower…..," Hiei said searching for a reaction from Kurama. "who was always singing." He got one. Kurama's eyes widen in shock and his cheek begun to blush in embarrassment. He smiled, his ruby-gaze reflecting amusement.

"You…you heard me?" he asked. Kurama blushed some more as he remembered some of the songs he had sang. Of everlasting love………… he bowed his head but the other taller boy push his chin up to meet his red (hot) gaze with those wonderfully callused fingers of his.

"You're a wonderful singer, I assure you." Hiei said, his ruby eyes glinting in amusement. (Way to go, Hiei!) (^_~) (Gabantte!) "What I always wonder about is why Yomi keeps you here, locked up?" (It wasn't a very tactful question, you know). He watched as Kurama's eyes darkened with fear again. He frowned.

"I…" Kurama said, hesitantly. "I….I have to ask you to leave right now." He said firmly. There, it was done. Why was there a lump in his throat? Didn't he want Hiei to leave? Of course he does. It was for the better. Yomi would kill Hiei if he ever found out that he was here. And if Yomi finds out about the kisses he would be more than just outraged….he would be livid! Or worse…

"I'm not leaving." The fire demon announced as he stood up. "At least…not until you tell me what he keeps up here that he wants you to safe guard."

"Hiei," Kurama pleaded. Hiei shivered at the soft voice saying his name. Hiei shook his head, partly to show his determination and partly to get himself to focus on the question at hand. 'Remember your purpose… remember your purpose' he chanted to himself, trying to keep his mind focused. Damn, but it was getting hard to focus with the half-kitsune sitting on the bed, alone in the tower, with him…damn… damn.. damn.. focus!! Focus!!!

"Tell me, Kurama," Hiei prompted softly, resolved. "Why does he keep you here?"

Kurama sighed. Then murmured so softly that Hiei couldn't catch it. "Excuse me?" Hiei said after a moment of blinking in bewilderment.

"I said." Kurama sighed. "The thing that he wants me to safe keep of is……" he trailed off. Hiei blinked again.

"What?" Hiei asked softly, careful not to push the fragile red-head to hard.

"My…" Kurama begun again. "…virginity." He said softly.

Hiei couldn't help blinking for a third time before he could manage an "oh." Kurama look at his baffled face and giggled.

"You're…." Hiei started but paused when he saw Kurama giggling and the sparkle in his eyes burning again, his mind repeated the same words. "Utsukushii"

It took him a second before he realized that he had said it out loud and caused Kurama to stare at him, terrified at the evident lust in his eyes. Kurama looked away and blurted out:

"Yomi's my fiancé." Hoping that the other boy would go now, he got up from the bed and limped towards the window. No sounds came from the other occupant as he gathered his braid and threw it out the window for the youkai to climb down.

But when he turned back, the other boy in the room surprised him by grabbing him around his waist and kissing him soundly in the lips.

"Ummpphh…"

************************************************************************

"Yomi's my fiancé." All coherent thoughts flew from Hiei's mind as these words registered themselves in his brain. _'Fiancé? Impossible! That…that blind rat is so much older than him!' He watched as the red–haired kitsune got up and limped toward the window. All the time, his brain was whispering denials._

_'But, if Yomi's keeping him here, it probably means that he still hasn't tie Kurama to himself.' Hiei thought, then shook his head.__ 'It doesn't matter, I'm still going to pursue him even if he is Yomi's wife'(um..should that be husband? Or consort?) ^-^`._

Scowling like usual, he stalked toward the red-head then grabbed the kitsune by the waist and kissed him soundly on the lips. When he released Kurama, the kitsune was breathing so hard he could barely speak.

"Wh…why… why did you…" Kurama was stopped by Hiei's fingers as he gently traced the kitsune's lips. With a seductive smile, the crafty (not to mention hot) fire demon leaned closer to whisper in his ear:

"I'll come back again tomorrow night to woo you." Then he disappeared down the tower with Kurama's braid in his hand. Kurama stood there dumbfounded for sometime, still holding his braid tightly. _'Woo me?'. _

_ Siren : (+_+) must sleep, must get somesleep…mustsleepsmuazzzzzzzzzzzzz… _

Fuyuki : (*sweatdrop*) lazy pig, anyway, I hope….pray… that you enjoyed that last 

chapter. The next chapter would come out soon when I can get my lazy @#$% 

of an older cousin to get up. Ja ne!~ 

Ps.- I'm really sorry if you think that Hiei sounds a little…alright! very out of character but the story is kinda hard to continue if he was stubborn about his feelings. Gomen ne. By the way, is ya think that the story is a little too serious, don't worry, you are not alone. Do tell me what you think about the fic and I'll try to improve. …Onegai? 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

ps. Again my apology for making Yomi sounds like a real b@$+@rd. It's just that my cousin, Fuyuki doesn't like him and since she's the one with the hail storm gathering in her hand, I really can't say much. Actually, I find the Gandara King kinda handsome…. 

Fuyuki : Will you shut up and get with the fic!!! 

Siren : Oh, alright! = P Blleethhh!! 

By the way, this part of the story has a vague implication of **sexual intercourse. If you have a weak stomach or have just consumed your meal, please don't read this.**

Part 3 

Mukuro stared half-suspicious and half-perplexed at her son, heir of the one third of Makai that she ruled. Her eye (her one and only one that is) widens as big as a saucer when her son suddenly smiled at the red rose he was holding idly. Her followers and ministers that were present mimicked her action, bewildered at the display of emotion from the prince. 

Prince Hiei was never known as a cheerful person. Come to think of it, it was hard even to make him show some emotion, whether he liked something or not. It **was easy if he hated something. If he hated something, he would just burn it to hell with a flick of his hand…. **

**Was, that is. But Now, he would just ****tell the person in charge that he hated it. TELL. Instead of just flaming the thing into ashes. That, itself is a miracle. **

And now, he was actually smiling……Mukuro wondered whether it was going to rain gold or if the cow was going to jump over the moon. She shook her head. In all her experience she had never encountered such a strange phenomenon before. This has got to be the biggest miracle that ever happen! 

She was sure nothing would ever change her normally sullen, bad-tempered, moody son into something so dreamy and…And there was something she couldn't put her finger on. There was something about her son…Masaka! It can't be! 

It hit her so suddenly she jerked up from her throne. The whole entourage was staring at her but she ignored them, staring at the fire-demon who, in turn, was ignoring her, twirling the rose between his fingers with crimson eyes that, under normal circumstances, would burn holes through heads but now was clouded and occupied. 

That was the only explanation. Her son is in LOVE!! She shook her head again. There is no way her son would fall in love, not when he had told her that he wasn't interested with girls that mooned and swooned. (giggle) But as she observed her son for the rest of the day, the impossibility of it all began to fade….. 

************************************************************************ 

Yomi "watched" Kurama as the redhead blithely watered the plants. 'Kurama is growing more beautiful' Yomi thought idly as the redhead begins to hum. 'And he seems very happy these day.'…Yomi smiled, it was time. He had waited for so long and now the time had finally come. (oh-uh, bad news) 

Kurama looked up from the little potted plant that had just sprouted a single red rose, as Yomi got up from his chair. The red head smiled charmingly (*the writer swoons and drops dead….*) (*slaps hand to face and groan*) at the Gandara King as he approached the boy. Yomi felt his heart jolt. It always did whenever Kurama was near or when the beautiful red head smile at him.

"Kurama," The King said, holding Kurama's pale hands in his larger ones. Kurama looked at him enquiringly and Yomi nearly melted. "I…you…" Yomi swallowed. It was harder than he thought and Kurama wasn't helping, giving him concerned looks that made Yomi quiver inside and just want to grab the smaller being. 

"Kurama," he said again, clearing his throat and praying to Kami-sama that the words would come out right… 

(Poor guy, I would let him say those words, unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm not in the condition to do so) (You've got that %$#@ right! *swinging a mallet over her head*) (Fine! Now put that down!) (The two writers go into a big fight, throwing mallets, scripts, laptops, pillows, pies, banana splits and what nots.) 

"Kurama…" Yomi started again. (Note: The two writers were bickering so loud, their volume eclipsed 'poor' Yomi-sama's voice) (=P) (=P back at you!) 

"Yes?" Kurama winced at the noise, trying hard to ignore the disturbance. Unfortunately for Yomi-sama (and fortunately for Kurama), the two authors were in so much chaos they couldn't remember what Yomi's script was. 

Thus, Yomi spent the rest of the afternoon screaming his head off at the two authors. In the end, he couldn't say what he wanted to say due to a big headache, a sore throat and (six) drumming ears. (heh heh heh, that's what he gets for screaming at us) 

************************************************************************ 

Hiei watched suspiciously as the blind rat rode slowly away from the tower. The blind king was certainly acting…unusual today. 

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he reflected on how the King of Gandara had practically cursed his head off, his voice hoarse and raucous after he had descended from the tower. 

He shook his head. He didn't want to bother with the old goat anymore, after all he has a date to keep. Date. Hiei smiled cynically. A month ago, if anyone had told him that he would fall **deeply in love with a red head that he could hardly get out of his mind, he would have fried that anyone to crisp and laugh his head off. **

And now, after almost three weeks since their first meeting, Hiei had returned every night without fail to see the enchanting red head. At first, on the second night, Hiei had hesitated, doubting if Kurama would let him in (or up?) after the shock he had given the red haired boy the night before. But when he shouted those (magical) words, this time without even bothering to disguise his voice, a long thick braid came tumbling down. 

Kurama had been waiting for him, pale and worried. Apparently, Yomi had noticed that Kurama was injured and the now-missing-step on the stairs and asked what happened. (Hey, even if he is blind, he isn't stupid) 

Thinking quickly, the red haired boy explained that he had accidentally forgot about the step and injured his foot. What happened to the missing step? Well, Kurama had thrown it away. (*eyebrow twitching* To where? He's stuck in the tower!) (Uhmm….*thinking hard*….is that a trick question?) (*facefault* YArgghh!!) 

Yomi accepted the weak explanation without questions but Kurama could see that he was suspicious. Yomi knew Kurama wasn't that clumsy but trusting Kurama, he didn't ask anymore. (pheww!) 

The redhead tried to advise him to stop coming but Hiei was persistent. The fire demon stayed there until two in the morning, when Kurama begin to show signs of tiredness. (They didn't do anything,…..right?) (Trust me, they didn't do anything besides talk, it's just your brain working the wrong way, like it always does. *duck a flying chair from a psychotic cousin*) 

The jaganshi came again in the evening the very next day and every day after that, right after Yomi leaves and Kurama finally gave up trying to convince him not to come anymore.

Hiei grinned. It was hard to convince someone to do something that you yourself do not want. He knew Kurama wanted him too and it was just a matter of time till the red-haired fox learn to love him back. 

As to what happens next, he would (somehow) get the red-haired youko out of that forsaken tower and get him steadfastly faaaaarrrr away from that demented blind goat. Hiei understood what Yomi felt when it came to Kurama. 

Possessiveness and determination in keep Kurama for himself. 

That was why Hiei hated the Gandara King. Kurama didn't love the blind rat. Hiei knew that when Kurama, in rare occasions, talked about the long-haired wizard. Kurama was just grateful to the King. That was all. Hiei shook his head, trying to clear his head. He was wasting time thinking of pointless things like these. 

He came out of his hiding place and shouted: 

"Kurama, Kurama, let down your hair!" and a long thick braid came tumbling down, smacking him right in the face. (giggle) 

"Uff!" he rubbed his face and glared not at the offending object (of course not) but at the brick tower instead. He climbed up, using the braid like a rope and found the redhead sitting on a chair near the window, idly fingering a lovely pink rose from a pot nearby. 

Kurama lifted up his emerald green eyes and gave him a smile that made his insides melt like butter in the sun. He started towards Kurama……and… 

Plonk! "ooff!" 

…promptly fell flat on his face. (Ouch! (_)) He glared at his feet…and found them entangled with the long crimson braid. Cursing at his clumsiness, he untangled them, and got up. (hi hi hi) (.You know, you laugh like a devil) (bleedah) 

He turned his attention back to Kurama, half-expecting to see the redhead giggling, with a hand over his mouth. Sure enough, the love of his life was laughing at his clumsiness. He feigned a scowl, mumbling and marching towards the redhead. 

Kurama looked up and gulped. He was going to get it now! He got up, ready to run (hide and seek is their favourite game!) (^^) when Hiei, already sure of his intention, scooped the red head into his arms. 

The beautiful redhead yelped indignantly, struggling as Hiei easily swept the redhead off his feet. (Literally) 

Taking advantage of the moment, Hiei grabbed Kurama's bottom. Kurama yelped as he attempted to throw his arms around Hiei's neck, to avoid being dumped on to the bed. Hiei grinned as he unceremoniously dropped the objecting half-human on to the bed. 

"Hiei!!" Kurama got up quickly, giving the fire demon a raspberry before scampering to the other end of the bed. 

Hiei clambered onto bed, a smile plastered on his face. The redhead grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked him with it, resulting a pillow fight. Hiei grabbed a pillow, retaliating by throwing the cushion at the redhead. Kurama swung the pillow at the jaganshi's face, chuckling madly as the fire demon fell back onto the bed. 

Then the youkai leapt, pouncing on the fox. The pillow fight lasted for five minutes, both trying to deliver the last hit. Finally, gasping for breath, both of them collapsed on the bed. No one won. 

Finally catching his breath, Hiei propped himself on his elbow, feeling happy for the first time in many years. He stared at the redhead who was smiling contentedly at him. He watched as the alluring verdant eyes disappeared behind lids. 

He leaned down and cupped Kurama's chin with his hand, drawing the red-head's attention. When the kitsune opened his eyes, Hiei lean down to kiss those sensuous pink lips that was partially open and watch those large emerald eyes grow wider as he slip his tongue into Kurama's warm mouth. Then the thick lashes slid down and the fascinating emerald green orbs disappeared just as a moan issued from the redhead.

"Uhmmph.. No, Hiei." Kurama pushed Hiei trying to get away, but the jaganshi persisted, pressing him down onto the soft mattress. 

Soon, to Hiei's delight, Kurama did not resist the inevitable, even leaned upwards. Hiei put his other arm around the redhead and pulled him close. The fire demon closed his eyes and moaned when their bodies touched and he moved his hand from Kurama's chin to Kurama's nape to grasp a hand full of silky soft hair. 

Hiei crushed Kurama's luscious lips with his own, his hand reaching to the buttons of Kurama's tunic. 

When Hiei finally stopped ravishing Kurama's lips, he buried his face in Kurama's neck. He licked and kissed the soft flesh, listening to Kurama's rasp breathing and gasps. Then he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a sob, coming from the boy in his arms. He tightened his hold on the emerald-eyed boy, pulling him nearer to his warmth. "Shhh.." he cooed beside Kurama's ear. "It's alright…" 

Kurama felt as if he was on fire, he didn't know why he felt like this.. hot and wanting…he reached out, wanting to stop the fire demon from whatever he was doing… and gasped as Hiei bit his neck. 

The young jaganshi lapped at the small wound apologetically, his hands removing Kurama's clothing one by one…Hiei could barely breath…seeing for the first time, sheer beauty as Kurama writhed beneath him…almost nude…

************************************************************************ 

Kurama gasped, arching. His grip on Hiei's bare shoulder tightened, fingernails digging into the flesh of his lover. '_Inari-sama…' _

Kurama knew that this was wrong… 

"unn.." but it feel so… right…so good.. 

...he should be faithful…he should.. 

"nnhhnn…!" 

…don't…stop… 

…but he…. 

"HIEI..!"…Yes, this…this…is….finally…. 

He was gasping for breath as Hiei slowly laid himself down next to him. His lover was panting and said softly, voice hoarse and husky: 

"Kurama, gomen…I…I couldn't help…Ai…aishiteru." Kurama felt tears sting his eyes. He turned into his lover's warm embrace, his forever love… 

He knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore….he was in love with the fire demon….And he would rather die than to let Yomi know that. 

He drifted…trying to think of some way…

************************************************************************ 

Yomi touched the brilliant red rose, smiling softly to himself…Kurama…tomorrow…tomorrow and Kurama would be his….forever. _Beautiful, sweet, desirable Kurama…Yomi's smile widen. Forever… _

************************************************************************ 

Siren : That is, *wince* if someone would let go of my hand *grunt* and let me finish *shook her hand vigorously trying to get the annoying brat's teeth of her arm.* this story. Geerrooff!!

Fuyuki : Nmmmhh! (translation : no way!! I'm not letting you write that 'demented pervert' saying those words!! Alright, I know the translation to long for the pathetic little sentence she mumbled, but you get the idea.) *stubbornly latching on to Siren's arm with her sharp teeth* Chommpp!! 

Siren : OUUCHH!! Let go, dammit! Aii!! Tasukete!! Onegai!! Hey, Look! It's Youko Kurama!! 

Fuyuki : Grmmmh!! (Get lost! I don't believe you!) 

Siren : NO, it's really him! Look!! *swung her hand up an down, ineffectively trying to get the brat off* K'So!! Wait, Oh no! Fuyu… 

Fuyuki : nMnhh (Nani?) 

Siren : *In a deadly silent voice* It's your mother. 

Fuyuki : *Immediately let go of Siren's arm* Doko? *look around* Doko!? 

Siren : Hah! I'm free!! *laugh triumphantly* 

Fuyuki : *Growl* I hate you! 

Siren : *examining the wound* Believe me, the feeling's mutual. Anyway, now would you please leave me alone? Because of you, smart @$$, I have to rewrite part three and four. You're always disturbing my progress. 

Ps. Next chapter- Is Kurama really going to marry Yomi? What would happen if Yomi found out that Kurama is no longer a virgin? Uh-oh. (how?) (*sweat drop* don't ask, just read the next chap) 

Siren : Oh, by the way, I didn't want to write a lemon in my first fic……o alright, I wasn't qualified enough to write one, okay. I was afraid that someone would puke if I wrote a lemon. But I'll try ..uhmm somewhere in the future? Ja mata ne! 

________________________________________________________________________

Part 4

"Kurama! Let down your hair!" 

Kurama groaned, snuggling into the pleasant embrace that his new found lover offered. He wondered idly what had woken him up when he suddenly felt his bones crick. He groaned again. He felt so tired like he had just ran ten laps around Gandara. 

But considering how many times the wild fire demon had taken him last night, somewhere around six, seven times, it wasn't surprising that he felt like a truck had just hit and run on him. 

He grinned, he would complain but he knew that it was all worth it. He felt so complete when he came the first time, screaming his release at the same time as Hiei did. He rubbed himself against Hiei's warm body, feeling tired but at the same time, wanting to go for another round of lovemaking. 

"Uhmm.." Hiei woke up, rubbing his eyes, looking very adorable and slightly irritated. "What was that stupid noise!?" Ruby-eyes finally focused on the crimson-haired beauty next to him. Hiei shifted a little to get Kurama to lie on top of him. He smiled at the lithe redhead. He was getting hard again…. 

"Kurama!!! Let down you hair!!" the voice that had caused him to wake up, rang across the once-silent air, now with a slightly irritated note in it. 

Kurama jolted upright. Masaka! No! The red-haired fox glanced at the clock. 11 o'clock! What the hell was wrong with him? He was so tired last night (O.o) he had overslept! Now Yomi was **down there, waiting for him to throw his braid to him, and Hiei was ****up here on his bed, half-aroused. **

_'Oh, Inari-sama, Tasukete!!' _

Kurama turned to his lover, fear reflecting in his eyes. He didn't doubt Hiei's powers but if Yomi found him here, in his bed, with Kurama, naked and…Kurama shuddered. Kami-sama forbids! 

"Hiei! Quick! Put your clothes on and hide!!" Hiei scowled. He was about to protest when Kurama scrambled off the bed, grabbing his clothes and hastily dumping it on to Hiei's head. "Hayaku!!" 

"Kurama!" Kurama looked back, blanket wrapped around him in modesty. Hiei was scowling, standing unabashed by his nudity in front of Kurama. Before Hiei could say anything, Kurama kissed him effectively halting all protest. 

"Onegai…?" the fire demon immediately turned to mush. (man, Kurama really knows how to wrap Hiei around his little finger) 

Kurama ran to the cupboard and grabbed the first garb he saw. He swiftly put on the clothes on; a v-necked sorrel-coloured tunic that reached to his ankle with a slit on the right, matched with lavender coloured shirt and pants. (*both author drools*) 

Hiei stared at him in appreciation; eyes lovingly caressed the slim body. Under normal circumstances, Kurama would have blushed at the adoring look but right now he had to get him out of here or at least, out of Yomi's sight. (uh ha ha, we mean "sight") 

Kurama pushed the protesting fire demon one of the book shelves, hidden from view by another cupboard. The redhead kissed the sputtering spiky-haired youkai and shushed him. 

"Onegai…" Kurama said again, gave the youkai a pleading look that succeeded in making the dark-haired youkai stop grumbling. 

"Fine!" Hiei said, grudgingly. Kurama kissed the youkai again, thanking him. The crafty fire demon grabbed him before he could pull away, prolonging the kiss. Not to mention, making Yomi wait longer. (^^) 

"KURAMAA!!" Kurama broke the kiss and shouted back. 

"Coming! I'm just getting dressed!" 

Kurama was ready to throw the braid down when he finished making up the bed and dumping his clothes (that he wore last night) into the laundry basket but something made him stop. Shimatta!! The smell! It hung in every corner of the room!! 

In desperation, the frantic fox grabbed a can of his hair spray (something which he needs, a lot!! Rose scented too!) and fizzed it around the room. Hiei coughed and sputtered as the redolence went into his nostrils. Damn! Now Kurama over did it. How was he to hide if he kept coughing and sneezing? 

"Kurama!" he growled softly at the panicking kitsune. Kurama hastily threw his braid out the window, not knowing that the hurried action had caused the braid to whip and twist, smacking Yomi right on the face, harder than Hiei had suffered the night before. (^.~)!! 

The blind king winced at the impact and rubbed his face. _'K'so.' He cursed himself for being careless. He wasn't about to begrudge Kurama for that (hee hee). He grabbed the braid and started to climb up. _

He pulled himself up to the window above and was about to proceed to jump in when a strong aroma of hair spray hit him, nearly causing him to lose balance. He pulled himself upright and jumped into the tower before he could fall of the windowsill. He raised his eyebrow when a sweaty and slightly out-of-breath Kurama greeted him. 

Kurama gave the Gandara King a smile that he hoped was charming. The can of hair spray was behind his back, gripped tightly in his pale trembling hands. The mouth of hair spray can was dripping with foam, a sign of how Kurama had exhausted the poor thing. 

However, right now, Kurama didn't care if he was going to suffer for days without hair spray or how disheveled he looked, or if he looked like he went through a hurricane right now, he was just pure desperate to get Hiei out of here when Yomi is not looking. 

Then, slowly, Kurama's eyes begin to water from the residue of the misty hair spray. (he just had to over do it *sigh*) Weakly keeping his small smile, Kurama blinked a few times at the dark-haired King, trying to get the pain in his eyes to ease but unknowingly to him, looking seductive and inviting. (O.o)?? 

Yomi felt blood rise in his head at the 'sight' of the redhead. Kurama looked so seductive (hee hee, even with his hair looking like a bird's nest), he was aroused at the very attention he was receiving from the red-haired youko. 

He turned away, trying hard to compose himself. He had to control himself from grabbing and throwing the captivating half-human onto the bed and having his way with the emerald-eyed boy. (boy, the hair spray not only muddled his senses, it also muddled his brains) (*snort*) 

Just as Yomi turned away from him, Kurama gave the doleful-looking hairspray can a glance. He honestly felt like foaming at the mouth himself. He took the moment to throw the can out the window. (Now, that's not very environmental friendly is it?) (So, kids. Don't do this at home.) (Well, not unless you're really as desperate as Kurama is anyway.) 

Unknown to Kurama, the can, thrown out carelessly, flew across the wide canopy of trees. It fell inertly down, promptly ignoring the caresses of the leaves and twigs, following the guidance of gravity and…hitting someone right on the head.

"ITAII!!" the being with long silver hair where a pair of pinkish fox ears protruded out, rubbed at her head, swearing incessantly, her black onyx eye gleaming dangerously. 

Her companion, a silvery gold fox spirit snickered loudly as she continued typing on her laptop, not even bothering to look up as the victim of the flying hairspray can kept bewailing her luck. Finally, the silver being turned to her companion, and glared the platinum head. 

"YOU!!" the black-eyed youko pointed at her platinum haired cousin, who quickly said, before the psychotic silvery being could throw the innocent can at her 

"It belongs to Kurama. I thought you'd like a little souvenir from Kurama-chan." The platinum haired half-youko with emerald green eyes smiled, trying to look innocent at the glare her younger cousin was giving her. 

"Still! You didn't have to hit me in the head!" 

"Dewa? Would your face be a better target ?" the blond half-youko snapped back at the silver youko. Black eyes narrowed. But before the silver ice youko could say anything, the taller youko continued: 

"Look. Do you want this fanfic done or not?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Then, keep quiet and let me work in peace!!" the emerald eyed blond youko snapped. The silver scowled at the back of the platinum head. She contemplated on throwing the nearest thing available at that irritating half-youko but thought against it. 

Firstly, the only thing nearest was Kurama's hairspray can but she can risk denting it. Secondly, if the platinum youko was injured who would finish this fanfic. Besides, even if she threw it, Siren would probably throw it off course, after all she's the one writing this fic. Finally, Fuyuki decided the best way to annoy the platinum half-youko was to read from her shoulder. 

"K'so! Stop that!!" 

Meanwhile, back at the tower. 

Kurama twisted a lose lock of crimson nervously. Yomi was too busy with the tea leaves to notice Kurama's nervousness. From where Yomi stood, if the blind king decides to turn his right (Kurama's standing on his left), he could get a clear view of Hiei's hiding place. 

Kurama could see Hiei scowling darkly at them as the blind king obliviously (thank goodness) continued to making tea for the both of them. Hiei didn't even bother hiding properly behind the book shelf. (being who he is, that not surprising ne) 

"Ano..Yomi-sama, why don't you let me do that..." Kurama reached for the pot as the dark-haired monarch put the kettle down. Yomi gave Kurama his customary enigmatic smile, caught hold of Kurama's hand. Yomi turned towards him and kissed his hand. Kurama startled and froze. 

Yomi drew the petrified redhead nearer, noticing that the redhead's heartbeat was rising rapidly. (out of panic, that is) He touched Kurama's face tenderly, his finger sliding down the youthful smooth cheek before resting beneath Kurama chin. He tipped Kurama's face up, leaned down and……kissed him. 

A red haze immediately dropped into Hiei's vision. 

"Omae o korosu!!!" (0.o) (Ano…isn't that Heero's line?) (Oh, shut up!) 

________________________________________________________________________ 

Last part, part 5 will be out soon, hopefully. My new year resolution was : finish fics as soon as possible!! (hah!! Yeah right! And pigs will learn how to climb trees!) (yup, I guess it's down the drain) (make that down the toilet) 

Gomen ne!!! I know it took a very long time and I know it kinda short. Part 5 is in process. Gomen!! '^.^ 

c/c welcomed! 

Mail us at kitsunes@hotmail.com or siren_m@yyhmail.com Part 5 

_ …kissed him !! the Stupid blind Rat!! Kissed His Fox!!!_ The best black dragon that he had ever produce would have paled in comparison to the rage he felt right then, when that @#$*%!! kissed HIS fox.

Hiei glared with his garnet gaze that would have made lesser youkais run for cover. But of course, his opponent was no lesser youkai. He growled audibly, grinding his teeth at the same time.

Yomi frowned, finally able to sense the other youkai's presence. _How long was he here? And why couldn't he sense him before this? Yomi turn to the only person that could answer all this._

"Kurama, what is…" the redhead looked as if he would have gave anything to disappear from the face of the earth right then. Yomi stopped as he sensed the guilt radiating from the normally composed boy.

"Who is he?" the blind monarch asked quietly and slowly, dangerously.

Hiei saved Kurama from answering the question. He stood in front of Kurama who was now faaar away from the blind king. 

"I'm so sorry…" Kurama whispered. He grasped his lover's coat, not looking at Yomi at all now.

Yomi took a while, still shock from discovering some else in the tower with them, to comprehended what was happening or rather, what had happened. If Yomi could see anything, he would have saw red. Bright red. He roared in anger, his ki running wild.

The other two occupant backed off when the powerful ki begin to rise abruptly. Trusting his instincts, Hiei summoned his dragon to act as a shield to protect both Kurama and himself. At the same moment, Yomi's power reached it's peak and he attacked. 

The impact of both powers proved too much for the 200th floor tower, and the last thing that Kurama knew before he fell down was feeling Hiei's weight on him.

*********************************************************************** 

"Uff" Hiei pushed against the broken wall that was currently lying on his back. It slid to the floor with a loud thump. Debris and remnants of the stone tower followed as Hiei pushed to get up from the floor. Damn! Finally out of all those bricks, Hiei looked around the ruins of the tower, searching for a sign. Any sign.

"NOOO!!!"

"Kurama!" Hiei immediately turned towards the direction of the voice. He found Kurama sitting on a big piece of slab, remnants of the explosion a few feet away. He was holding something crimson in his hand. Hiei's heart threatened to stop. _'Was he hurt?'_

"Daijoubu ka, Kurama?" Hiei asked even before he reached the appalled redhead, looking for injuries on the lithe figure. Then the jaganshi got a good look at what Kurama was holding. It was a long……well, braid. Then, it finally dawned on the jaganshi master what Kurama was dismayed about.

"Your…hair. How did it happened?" Hiei looked in glazed emerald eyes. Kurama's glorious long hair was reduce to only waist-length and now, loose from it's previous confound, locks of crimson tresses whipped about the both of them.

"Yes…" Kurama said absently. "I..don't know…" The jade green eyes that has captured his heart finally focused. "Does it look terrible?"

"Huh?" Hiei paused. Actually, Kurama looked better with his hair lose than braided. He told his lover so and he was rewarded with a searing kiss from his lover. 

**************************************************************************

Mukuro cursed. It had been hours since Hiei went out and she still couldn't find out the identity of the girl. The bad-tempered firedemon would be back soon and she still hadn't had a clue as to whom had managed to melt the youkai's frozen heart. 

She was about to resort to the last alternative, sneak away and ransack the brat's bedroom, when the said demon was announced to have returned with a guest. 

That guest turned out to be a stunning young girl with long crimson hair that reached to her slim waist. Her eyes were a shade of green that reminded the orange-haired queen of lush green forest. 

The moment the dark prince stepped into the throne room hand in hand with the young girl, Mukuro knew. _Aa..didn't know that the brat had such good taste after all…_

She stared for a moment before Hiei snapped her back to reality. 

She was half-aware that she wasn't the only one staring at the ruby-haired beauty. Even though she wasn't incline to that way, but that doesn't mean that she didn't appreciate beauty. Her ministers and servants were staring too. 

"WILL YOU MORONS STOP STARING!!!?" 

That, in addition to the glowering looks he was shooting at those that were present, effectively brought all of them back to reality. Hiei snorted grumpily as Kurama smiled behind his hand. They were still holding hands. It made Kurama feel giddy and extremely happy. 

"Mukuro, I…" Hiei only got that far before Mukuro slammed her hands on the throne, making all of them jump, got abruptly and immediately screamed instructions to her servants. 

Before both Kurama and Hiei knew what happened next, they were proclaimed man and wife (^_^`), rained with rice thrown from the many guests that had suddenly appeared out of no where, pushed into the bridal chamber and was locked in. 

They consummated their wedding vows, and lived happily ever after. (@.@)

(DON'T say anything…) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_Meanwhile, far…far away…(I have no idea where, we just kinda got lost…) _**

"What, may I ask, am I doing here?" 

"Will you please be quiet!!" 

Yomi was getting VERY frustrated. He about to blow up when the silver-haired youko sitting at her table slammed her hand on the table and shrieked. Yomi wondered what was wrong with her until the other being spoke up. 

"Stress." The green-eyes didn't even leave the book she had in her hands. "Studied too much for her incoming tests. Don't bother her, or you'll get frostbite on your hair." 

He was beginning to have a headache from all that screaming. He glared at the gold-silver-haired fox spirit that was now munching on a piece of chocolate and calmly reading her book and ignoring the other ranting being. 

"I want to know what I am doing here." He said forcefully. Drowsy green eyes landed on him before they moved back to the book. 

"You're here because…" another shriek, then silence. The youko put her book down and looked at the direction the other youko had stomped off to. Yomi waited impatiently behind the bars that he was currently imprisoned in. Warded bars. Damn those two. 

"Because..!?" 

" Because…" she yawned. "you're not due to come out until the next fic." 

"WHAT!!?" 

"You heard me. You're not due-" 

"I know what I heard !! What does that have to do with me being here!!"

"Well, we don't want you to…" a maniacal laugh from the direction where the silver youko had disappeared to. The green eyed youko named Siren looked at the said direction and wondered if she should start running. "mess Kurama-chan's wedding." 

"NANI!!!" 

Chaos is something that really can't be described especially when it concerns lots of shouting and screaming and destroying and destruction and well, you get the idea…from three angry youkais…*Ahem* correction, an angry youkai, a stressed up youko and a youko that wouldn't care less. In other words, it was plain catastrophe. 

Poor Yomi, he was never seen again after the explosion in the tower. At least, not by the Hiei and Kurama anyway (we made sure of that). Thus, the end of the *evil* wizard (in this fic anyway). 

OWARI

________________________________________________________________________

Siren : I know, I know, the ending sucks T_T. But I promise, I'll write better fics!! ^^V

Fuyuki : What!! More? *faints*

Siren : Ano.. Fuyu-chan? *nudge the unconscious silver youko cautiously* Oh, great, now I have to write alone. Anyway, gotta go now. Ja ne!! *waves enthusiastically* 

Yomi : You stupid youkos!!!! Let me out!!!!! 

Siren : Jerk. *Stalk off to fulfil her daily chore – scream at Yomi*


End file.
